


Bleed out

by Rafaperez



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Madam Spellman - Freeform, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: S3. An encounter at midnight in the academy's hall.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Bleed out

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;)

_Bleed with me this time  
I've been hurting to find  
Someone to make it right  
I learned so much but lost it all_

**Bleed out-Isak Danielson**

"... _pray_ for us sinners now and at the witching hour of our death. Praise Madam Satan." Zelda's eyes were closed tightly holding the candle in her hands as she concentrated her strength on her prayers to Lilith.

She knew she had been the first person to pray to Lilith, which made her feel proud and when she'd said the name of her queen, Zelda's body had been enveloped by a comforting warmth as she thought of the brunette on her throne, with her crown over her black curls, imagining Lilith hearing the prayers and smiling and that made Zelda blush slightly, her heart racing as she opened her eyes, listening to her sister and then everyone repeating the prayer.

After everyone had gone to bed, Zelda went down to the hall, her high heels echoing in the huge and now empty hall, making sure there was nothing or anyone wandering around that could threaten the few remaining members of that academy and coven and then she sighed, resting a hand against one of the columns there as she stared at the ruins of Faustus' statue on the floor with disgust at what he had done to that coven. She'd never liked Shirley, but even that woman hadn't deserved that end at the hands of that misogynist and manipulative man.

"Never again..." Zelda swore, her eyes burning like fire, staring at what was left of Faustus's stone head. She would never again let another man run that coven or try to control them.

And then a pair of long, delicate yet firm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, but Zelda wasn't startled, recognizing that aura and sweet and also spicy scent and her body warmed up at the contact as she felt Lilith's black curls brushing against neck when the older one had buried her face there and Zelda relaxed even with that kind of contact that the two have never had before, a small sigh escaping her lips feeling the woman's chest pressed against her back.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to Madam Satan and that, little by little, she had started falling for her, but she couldn't forget that she was her queen now and that was why that Zelda turned slowly in Lilith's arms, breaking the contact and then kneeling to the Lilith's feet, covered by the golden dress that the other wore, lowering her head for a moment and then she found her queen's beautiful face which made her heart beat faster, facing Lilith's bright blue eyes and seeing the surprise on them as Lilith's red lips parted and the high priestess whispered:

"Praise Lilith."

Lilith stared at her beautiful high priestess, wanting to touch and hold her in her arms again, seeing her red curls framing her slightly flushed face, but with green eyes shining in devotion still on her knees and the brunette whispered hoarsely due to the emotion that she was trying to hide in that beautiful moment, saying:

"No one had ever prayed to me before..."

And then she leaned forward, taking her hands to Zelda's elbows and lifting her up and leaving them face to face, her always ironic face opening in a beautiful smile as her hands ran down Zelda's arms, feeling her skin under the thin fabric, a hand then slowly moving up her neck and then reaching the redhead's delicate face, seeing her blush slightly with the queen's touch, but accepting it while closing her eyes slightly, her lashes fluttering just feeling the queen.

Lilith was falling for Zelda as she had never felt like that for anyone else before, and she wanted her, even when they hadn't got along in the beginning and gradually that desire had evolved, since they had teamed up to face the dark lord and then, hearing her pray for her that night .

"Because I trust you." Zelda finally admitted, resting her palms on the brunette's shoulders, opening her eyes slowly with a sincere and confident smile, her fingers closing on the other's covered shoulders, feeling her muscles tremble slightly with her touch, making Zelda smile .

Lilith had never imagined that the redhead, always maintaining her posture and not showing her feeling, would show that vulnerable side with Lilith's touch, while touching her too, especially coming from the woman who used to hate her, before gradually starting to accept her and Lilith, even though she knew she still didn't have all the power she needed to make the Coven stronger and keep them safe with the constant struggles of other demons for the throne, admitted:

"Now I may not have all the power you need, but I will do whatever it takes to make our Coven powerful. No man will use their power on you again, my high priestess."

Zelda nodded as Lilith's hand, which had been caressing her arm before, slid to her waist, slowly pressing their bodies together, their breaths becoming heavy with that contact, chest to chest, the heat emanating from both of them making it look as they were in hell, but a very pleasurable hell and Lilith's other hand ran her fingers over Zelda's temple and cheek and the redhead parted her lips which were so close to the other woman's while her hands tightened on the brunette's shoulders, her thumbs caressing her.

"And it will be your name that will leave my lips during all the prayers..." Zelda whispered provocatively and at the same time in a promise, her body calling for the brunette.

"Say my name... my high priestess." Lilith whispered back, her darkened eyes lowering to Zelda's red lips that were slightly parted, and when Zelda smiled, saying her name, Lilith closed the distance between them, kissing her.

Zelda's arms went around Lilith's neck, enveloping her as she deepened the kiss, pressing her lips to Lilith's and tasting them as her fingers found the dark locks and wrapping them around her fingers, feeling Lilith's hand tighten up on her waist, bringing her more closer, leaving their bodies glued, leaving only the fabrics of their clothes between them.

Their bodies trembled with each touch exchanged as their lips parted so that their tongues met in a duel for dominance, and Lilith let her hand fall from the redhead's face, landing against the bow in front of Zelda's blouse, pulling at it lightly and Zelda's eyes slowly opened, darkened with desire, her red lips breaking the kiss and staring at Lilith's eyes, which shone for her.

No words were needed at that moment and Zelda slipped a hand into Lilith's, who accepted it by intertwining them and the redhead then guided her towards the stairs of the academy and toward the bedroom.


End file.
